


SVU One-Shots

by w_s



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_s/pseuds/w_s
Summary: A collection of unrelated SVU one-shots - various pairings, time period, etc.





	1. Please

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a suggestion for an AU: "where the last words you'll ever hear your soulmate say appear on your skin as they say it" 
> 
> \- Sorry

Lieutenant Benson just saw a glimpse of him through the crowd as he rushed out of the courthouse. She pushed her way through the people and reporters who had filed out of the gallery. It had been a high-profile and high-pressure case. When the not-guilty verdict came down she could see Barba’s face get pale and the next moment he was out of the courtroom. Benson had known Barba for years now and the only time she had seen him so bothered was when the judge over-turned the guilty verdict for the man who had raped Evie Barnes. Back then she had been able to comfort him but their relationship had been strained ever since she had said yes to Tucker’s proposal. Benson finally got onto the courthouse steps. The sun blinded her for a moment as she scanned the sizeable crowd for Barba. She found him standing in front of some reporters and by the looks of it he was trying to side-step them. Benson moved towards him and was a few meters away when she heard it. She had heard gunshots enough in her life to immediately know what it was. The crowd in front of her ducked and she grabbed her gun. She scanned for a shooter but saw no one. When her eyes fell on the man crumpled on the steps her breath caught. She forgot everything about procedure and went straight for him. “Barba!” She heard the voice was barely registered that the strangled cry was coming from her own mouth. She placed her hand onto the chest wound. “Someone call a bus!” Olivia shouted. “Raf, you’re going to be okay.”   
“Liv … Please” He moaned.   
“Don’t try to speak. You’re going to be fine. Help is on the way.” Olivia pleaded as his eyes closed. “Please.” The paramedics arrived and Olivia was ushered away from the man. She watched as they began to work on him. She watched as they tried to bring the life back to him. She watched as the word “Please” appeared on her forearm.


	2. To Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extension of the last scene of Surrendering Noah

Olivia Benson had a hard time remembering the last time she was this happy and wondered if she ever had been. With Noah on her hip she said goodbye to Carisi. The other squad members had slowly left over the past hour. “Thank you for coming Carisi, it means a lot.”   
“Of course, sarge.” Carisi replied on his way out of the door. Olivia closed the door and turned around to see Barba cleaning up the glasses left behind in her living room.   
“You don’t have to do that.”   
“It’s not problem.” Barba shrugged on his way into her kitchen. She followed him and saw that he had already started to wash the dishes.   
“Really Barba …”  
“Really Liv, I don’t mind.” He flashed a rare grin. “Thanks for inviting me by the way. It means a lot.”  
“Of course,” Olivia smiled. “Do you mind if I put Noah down for his nap?”  
“Of course not.”  
About ten minutes later Olivia returned and found Barba leaning against the counter in her now clean kitchen with a small grin on his face. “I brought a surprise.” He reached behind him and produced a bottle of champagne.   
“Where did you hide that?”   
“I stashed it in here when I arrived. I thought you would notice but I guess you think I really like my scotch and brought two bottles.” He chuckled. “Shall I?” He asked as he popped the top off the bottle and filled the two glasses on the counter. He handed her one glass. “To family, I’m happy you have yours Liv.”   
“To family,” Olivia took a sip. “And to … us.” Olivia said softly, leaned forward and placed her lips on his.


	3. Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia runs into someone from her past

Lieutenant Benson rushed through the court house. It was already half-past five and she needed to get to the precinct before going home. It was difficult but she always tried her hardest to be home for dinner with Noah at six. It had been a busy couple of days and twice in a row she missed dinner. She was determined not to miss it again. 

“Liv?” A woman’s voice barely registered. Benson turned and with surprise saw a tall blonde wearing a black skirt suit standing in the courthouse hallway with a large smile. It had been a few years but Alexandra Cabot looked the same as always – confident, professional and stunning. 

“Alex … you’re here? In New York?” 

“I just moved back from D.C. last week.” Cabot replied. “I was going to call but …” She offered a shrug and apologetic look. 

“No, it’s fine.” 

“Do you want to go to dinner?” Alex blurted out. 

“I’m on my home to Noah.” Olivia replied. 

“Oh, I see.” 

“You can come if you want.” 

“That wouldn’t be weird?” 

“I don’t see why it would be.” 

“Well, I just figured … you know having an …” Alex struggled with the word, even after all these years, she struggled with the proper words to describe her relationship with Olivia. “Having me over.”

“Oh,” Olivia laughed. “Of course, you wouldn’t know. Noah is my son.” 

“You have a son?” Alex chuckled and shook her head slightly. 

“We have a lot to catch up on. You better come for dinner.”


End file.
